darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorennen Perilion
Lorennen Perilion is a priest of the Light who was, against his own will, made Sin’dorei and who now works for the Argent Dawn. He is the brother of Kaeldrin Perilion. Appearance He is soft of face, with dim green eyes and a cheeky grin. A soft nose stands upon thin lips, and carries a dramatic flair with him wherever he goes. However his garments are always simple, but functional. Long flowing blond hair with a short front flicked back is his normal hairstyle, and he caries a somewhat youthful glow belaying his true age. Background Like his brother, Lorennen was sent to Dalaran at a young age to train as a Mage. He never got involved in the family politics, and when they moved to Windrunner village he has no idea it was because his father was pushed out of the city by his peers. He never showed interest in his lessons, and was constantly getting into trouble. After being in Dalaran for a year, he was ‘discovered’ by missionaries and converted to the Holy Light. Even after attending Church just a couple of times, Lorennen thought he had found his calling – the Light gave him meaning and purpose. Secretly he trained as a priest of the light. When Kaeldrin found out about his Light worship ways, the two fell out. Lorennen didn’t understand how he had brought shame on the family heritage, and pursued his training further by leaving Dalaran all together and moving to Northshire. Some years latter, his father became ill from alcoholism and Bloodthistle abuse. Travelling home, Lorennen finally revealed his true calling to his family. His father died the day after. Moving back to Silvermoon, Lorennen took care of his mother, until her suicide a year later. Up until the Third War, Lorennen stayed in Silvermoon preaching and tending to the wounded sent back from the various battles the Quel’dorei were engaged in. At the outbreak of the Third War, he signed up with the Quel’dorei military to help aid the Alliance. As the undead moved on Silvermoon, Lorennen was seconded along with most other elves by Kael’thas. He did not want to follow, but it was better than staying behind at the hands of Garithos. When Kael’thas travelled to Outland, Lorennen stayed behind to help the ‘weaker’ elements of the new Sin’dorei people. Upon Rommath’s return, he was horrified to see the use of demons and Fel magics, and quickly left Quel’thalas but before being contaminated by Fel. Hateful of what his people had become, Lorennen signed up with the Argent Dawn and has since tried to deny his peoples past. Personality Sometimes funny, sometimes serious, Lorennen is very extrovert and dramatic. He is outspoken and energetic, and devoted to the Light. He is friendly with all people, although he tries to distance himself from the Forsaken and their shadow worshipping ways. Although he is usually seen as a cheery up beat person, he is still prone to bouts of depression – past emotions that he is constantly trying to ignore. When in combat or in danger Lorennen becomes much more level headed and calm, using his healing powers to aid the wounded or to strike down evil in holy retribution. See also Kaeldrin Perilion Category:Characters